(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signaling appliance, in particular a signaling column for indication of at least one operating state of a technical appliance, such as a machine, an installation, a vehicle or the like, having at least one holding apparatus for holding an electrical signaling element, in particular an incandescent lamp. More particularly the invention pertains to a signaling appliance having a holding apparatus that is also designed to optionally hold an electronics mount with the holding apparatus having a least one guide apparatus for lateral guidance of the electronics mount to be installed.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Signaling appliances, in particular signaling columns, are widely used for indication of operating states of technical appliances, such as machines, installations or vehicles. In particular, they are used to signal, in particular visually and in some cases also audibly, disturbances in the operation of such machines or installations, so that the operator is able to identify and to overcome such disturbances. Furthermore, signaling appliances such as these can also signal operating states which result in hazards to the surrounding area and/or to people in the surrounding area.
In order as far as possible to make full use of the capacity of machines or installations, they are relatively frequently used in a continuous operating mode. In many manufacturing concerns, such machines run essentially fully automatically, so that only a very small number of operating and monitoring personnel are provided. In this case, it is impossible to avoid the possibility of individual machines or installations not being monitored at times, so that it is possible for unidentified disturbances in operation to occur with the negative accompanying phenomena associated with this, such as an operating shut-down, or even hazardous situations.
Appropriate signaling appliances and signaling columns are already commercially available in widely differing variants, in order as far as possible to have the capability to be matched to a wide range of requirements. Signaling columns having a plurality of individual modules which can be plugged together are frequently used, in which case, by way of example, a basic or base module, a green, red, yellow, blue and/or white signaling or light-emitting module, and/or an acoustic signaling module with a piezo buzzer or the like are provided.
Furthermore, it is already normal commercial practice for light-emitting modules to have an incandescent lamp, one or more light-emitting diodes or flashlights as a light-emitting element.
This large number of variants require numerous different module versions. Modules with bulbs, modules with LEDs, modules with buzzers, modules with flashlights etc. In accordance with this, a large number of different modules must be produced, stored and managed, which on the one hand reduces the quantities of identical modules and on the other hand increases the complexity and, in the end, the costs for the manufacturer of corresponding signaling appliances.
One object of the invention is to propose a signaling appliance, in particular a signaling column for indication of at least one operating state of a technical appliance such as a machine, an installation, a vehicle or the like, having at least one holding apparatus for holding an electrical signaling element, in particular an incandescent lamp, which can be produced at lower cost and/or creates further application options, wherein, in particular, the installation of the electronics mounts, for example in the case of commercially available signaling elements or bulbs, can be carried out very easily.